tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 5
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/ All finished It's archived. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Gets it Right Hi SteamTeam, It's me StarFleet, I was wondering could you upload pictures to the Thomas Gets it Right article because there are no pictures on the article except for one. So, let me know and can we be friends? User:StarFleet BTW, the Thomas pictures you upload are fantastic. Take-n Play Releases and more news I noticed that engines that have their Take-n Play versions are slated to appear in one of upcoming seasons. I mean, Take-n Play made Stanley and Whiff and they comed back. So, Duke, Bill, Ben, Hank, Flora and Arthur still have a chance to apppear. What do you think about it? One youtube user has a friend that works in HIT and he given us few news: Sharon Miller will be writing Day of the Diesels, and Diesel 10 WILL APPEAR! Series 15 will see the return of BUTCH, and DART and DEN will be introduced. Keith Wickham will be voicing them in both versions. Fearless Freddie will return with the other NG engines in S16 AND the﻿ 2011 Hollywood film will use REAL ENGINES, not models, with CGI. --SteamworksCentral 19:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have heared this from ThomasPercyToby2 (the one who meet the HIT team on MIR premiere). --SteamworksCentral 19:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, this are all news from him. As, for Duke and Smudger, he asked for them, but the answer was no. --SteamworksCentral 19:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) trackmaster trust thomas I saw your you tube video on trust thomas for trackmaster I liked the way you did thomas crashing into the buffers then going in to the lake. Me and my sister tried to make some trackmaster episodes for our selves but we dont have a you tube account. by the way i'm re joining under JRCS soon keep an eye out JRCS+CAS 20:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 The page on DemandFive's web said that Henry's Magic Box was originally the second episode. Should we change it? Here is the page: http://www.five.tv/shows/thomas-and-friends/episodes What do you think? I saw that you started putting Merchandising on the episodes pages if they have it. I like that idea. --SteamworksCentral 11:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pop Goes Thomas merchandising I like the idea. :) I edited the one you put in to look like the merchandise sections of the character's pages though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :What wasn't needed? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Merchandising I see that ThomasFan has approved this part of a page. I think it would be better to put the name of the product and what he have. Like this : * Take-n-Play - Emily Stuck in Brush (includes Muddy Emily and two trucks) I think it would be better like that, because the people who are visiting our wikia, don't need to search for the product on Take-n-Play page, they can easily see his name here. That's my opinion, you don't have to agree. --SteamworksCentral 17:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) JRCS+CAS TO JRCS i have offically changed my name JRCS 19:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Merchandising sections I'll go and unblock Sketchy in a minute. Yes, I've seen the DotD news. And I've been doing something like that on the pages already, but his way seems even better. Sorry for the briefness, but I'm sort of in a hurry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, I was doing something similar and I liked his idea better. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but I'm only adding in the things we 100% know about. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Season 10 Hello, SteamTeam. I wanted to ask you if you can upload few Season 10 episodes : Thomas and the Shooting Star, Thomas' Frosty Friend and Seeing the Sights Thank you. --SteamworksCentral 10:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Idea I have an idea. I think we could make another section on are episodes page that is called Deleted Scene. Here is an example: Deleted Scenes * Thomas at the Sheds rolling his eyes * Bill and Ben passing Mavis in the Quarry. What do you say? --SteamworksCentral 19:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I have asked him. Thank you for uploading Thomas and the Shooting Star. I saw it. :) --SteamworksCentral 20:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) 98malimal how do you block pages from being deleted Re:3 Strikes Hmmm... I don't know of any way to do that, but I think that our current policy is to notify them on their talk page of a strike. ZEM talk to me! 04:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... I'll see if I can create something... Until then we will have to start notifying people on their talk page. I suppose that explanation I gave that user counts as strike 1. ZEM talk to me! 16:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::To clear this up: when I wrote the rule, I figured that each time an admin had to reprimand a user would be a strike. So three times and he's out. I had thought that a template or something would be good, but I couldn't think of a good way to implement them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You're making sense. I'll see what I can create for that purpose. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of a single template. I know! How's this look? But of course you don't have a strike. :P It can be removed. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Now that sounds even better! How's that look? :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :OK, how do these look? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The strikes are warnings, so the user doesn't get blocked until they do something wrong after their third strike. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome userboxes Thomasfan! ZEM talk to me! 08:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Diesel vs. diesel I always spell Diesel with a capital D because its named after its inventor, Rudolf Diesel. In other words, its a name and I treat it as such. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) DOTD NEWS! HERE seems abit repietive though. Fusspot 12:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot Thanks Thank you for your Message SteamTeam :) New poll I like the new poll, but you do know you weren't due to change it until tomorrow. :P Oh, well. It looks nice anyway. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's OK. Maybe the poll should be moved up one day at a time until they always start on the first of the month? What do you think? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Then next month it will be moved to the 6th. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Road Hey SteamTeam, I was wondering could you please upload a picture from Wrong Road of Gordon looking scared when he says 'I won't pull BoCo's dirty trucks, I won't run on branchlines' Let me know, okay. User:StarFleet City of Truro Would you mind if I use the picture of his face in the magazine for a couple projects? One is for a video of my version of the Gordon and the Famous Visitor intro ditty. The other is for photoshopping, to make it face forward in case someone wants to do a TTTE City of Truro model for Trainz. Jim 04:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) that thomasfan hey i made a few edits to wooden railway and take along and take n play and thomasfan deleted them. i need help he blocked me on my first days here can i block him Wrong Road Hello SteamTeam, I could upload a picture of Gordon looking scared from Wrong Road, the one that StarFleet wanted. Thanks, Smoke Stack 13:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, sorry, didn't see it, just looked. Thanks Smoke Stack 16:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree remake Well done, SteamTeam! :D I never noticed how little dialogue there was in this episode until now. :P (I liked the workman fainting when Thomas is pulled out of the snow too! LOL) But seriously, this episode was very well done! I can't wait for the NY's one! BTW ZEM told me that you should still be able to log into the forum and check your PMs! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I know it was a goof! It was just funny! LOL Great! I'll check my PMs in a minute. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I saw your pictures on youtube are going to put them on thomas and friends wikia. Friends Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? Smoke Stack 18:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC)